


Tattoos and Tea

by Cant_think_straight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers make cameos, Bisexual Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, ScarletWidow, Stucky - Freeform, Tattoo Shop AU, Wandanat, coffee shop AU, gays being gay, lesbian natasha romanoff, pansexual Steve Rogers, so does stan lee, stevebucky - Freeform, this is gay, very very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_think_straight/pseuds/Cant_think_straight
Summary: Steve Rogers runs a coffee shop; Captains Coffee. Its just him and a girl named Wanda who work there. Its a small rustic café with a calming natural aesthetic to it except the one thing that ruins the aesthetic. The Tattoo shop next door.Bucky Barnes and Natasha Rommanoff work in a tattoo parlour: Red Room Tattoos. Its your typical tattoo parlour black red and white pretty much everywhere except the swirling tattoo designs hung up on the wall. Your typical heavy metal, grunge aesthetic expect the one thing that ruins that aesthetic. The coffee shop nextdoor.Im also posting this on my quotev. But don’t repost anywhere else.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on here  
> Slow updates probably  
> But hope you enjoy 
> 
> The first chapter is just character profiles because its 1 am for me lol

**Character Profiles.  
  
Steve Rogers: **

_Owner/ Barista at Captains Coffee, 25, Pansexual, Blonde, Blue Eyes_

**Wanda Maximoff:**

_Barista at Captains coffee, 23, Bisexual, Brunette, green eyes_

**Bucky Barnes:**

_Tattoo artist at red room tattoos, 24, Gay, Brunette, Blue eyes_

_tattoos: Red Tentacles down right_ _Thigh ,_ _red star and wolf tattoo on left thigh, russian for ‘White Wolf’ on neck, hydra logo also on neck. Metal arm is one big tattoo sleeve._

**Nataha Romanoff:  
** _  
_ _Tattoo artist at Red Room Tattoos, 24, Lesbian, red head with blonde dip dye, green eyes._ ****  
  


_tattoos: black widow spider on left foot, both arms with rose vine tattoo sleeves, hydra logo also on neck, red hourglass on collarbone_


	2. Chapter 1- steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction really   
> Steves POV

Steve Rogers walked towards the door to his café; Captains Coffee. It was a small, hole in the wall coffee shop. Furnished with light oak tables with soft red white and blue accents to match the coffee houses logo which was a circular red white and blue shield with white star in the middle.

he slid the key into the lock turning it until he heard the click that would lead him into a warm calming haven. He opened the door and was about to step inside when he heard the roar of the motorbike that could only be announcing the arrival of Natasha Romanoff and Bucky Barnes. They worked at the tattoo parlour next to Captains Coffee, Red Room Tattoos. If someone saw Natasha and Bucky they would appear to be dating, they would have made a cute couple except from the both of them where gay. 

Steve waved at them politely as he walked inside the coffee shop and got started on getting started for the early morning customers. He took chairs off tables turned the machines on and then switched on the radio. Steves cafe was known for the vintage aesthetic and the music steve picked fit that aesthetic. He’d usually choose 30s swing music or smooth jazz. 

The first customers started arriving after about 20 minutes. Tony and Bruce got their usual drinks of black coffee with eight espresso shots ‘jesus Christ just do cocaine.’ Steve said when Tony ordered, it had become a kind of tradition for that to be the exchange between the two, Bruce ordered a chai tea and they went to sit at their usual table and work on whatever they worked on together. Steve colleague and best friend Wanda came in just as Steve was finishing Tonys caffeine with a side of water order. 

“Hey Wanda! Do you think you could take these over too the science bros at their usual corner?” 

She smiled and nodded putting on her apron and dropping her bag off in the back room and brought the two their drinks. Steve liked Wanda she was a good kid. He’d known her since senior year in high school, when her brother died shed been seeing the school councillor and Steve was also speaking to Dr. Pym about his anxiety. They’d talked alot in the waiting room and stayed friends since. 

Steve looked out the window and saw Bucky talking to another one of Steve's customers; Sam. Bucky and sam broke up around six months ago but they’d remained friends even though they hurled insults at each other whenever the opportunity arose. 

Steve stopped watching the pair outside and turned to his next customer, Scott, and got to work. Hopefully today wouldn’t be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit short sorry but this is more of character introduction.   
> Ill try and make them longer soon


End file.
